Man to Man
by loveimagination18
Summary: Charming & Killian have a little chat on their way back from Neverland. AN: First fic ever. So many CS feels, I had to get it out. Reviews are appreciated.


**Man to Man:**

As the lights of the town of Storybrooke came into view, Captain Killian Jones felt a strange sense of deja'vu. Looking through his spyglass, he realized it hadn't been that long ago that he was doing this very same thing, in this very same spot. The circumstances back then, however, were far different than now. Then, he was a broken man thirsty for revenge, for blood, using Cora just as much as she was using him. Now, though he was still broken, his pieces were slowly coming back together.

The company on his ship was also different. Snow White, Prince Charming, The Queen, The Crocodile (bloody hell) and, of course, Emma & now, the young lad Henry. A slight smirk graced Killian's lips as he put his spyglass down & jumped back on deck, shaking his head at all that has changed in so little time.

To say their adventure to Neverland to save Henry had been chaotic would be an understatement. As he looked over the edge of his great ship, memories flashed though his mind of battles against the Lost Boys on the Jolly Roger, of finding Henry where Pan was keeping him, of he & Emma again proving his point that they do, in fact, make quite the team. He couldn't deny that something between them had shifted during their time there. He, however, was trying to avoid analyzing his feelings.

Just as he suspected soon after they first met, she was a tough lass. He had never met anyone like her. She was quick to retort to whatever suggestive and playful comments he made. She faired pretty well with a sword, considering she's a beginner (he really should teach her), and she fought fiercely, letting nothing and no one get in the way of getting Henry back.

Killian smiled fondly, enjoying these few minutes alone before everyone below deck awoke. His ears perked as he heard footsteps behind him. He turned to see Charming joining him. "Storybrooke." he sighed, the look of happiness evident on his face. "That it is, mate." said Killian, eyeing him out of the corner of his eye. He wasn't exactly the best of friends with the Prince, but, after their time together, they certainly were no longer enemies (he liked to think, at least).

Charming turned towards him. "I heard Emma thanking you earlier, but now I am. You didn't have to come back to Storybrooke, you didn't have to offer your ship, you didn't have to help us search for Henry and bring him back home. So, thanks." Killian shrugged it off with a wave of his hand and said nothing, looking ahead at the night lights. Charming sighed, seeming hesitant to say what he said next.

"I didn't trust you…in the beginning. Deep down, I think I kept waiting for you to disappear, to leave us behind, to get what you needed and go your own way…but you stayed. You fought with us. Why?" This time, Killian turned towards Charming. "I suppose I grew tired of the life I used to live." Charming eyed him suspiciously. "Maybe," he said, "I think there's more to it than that." Killian raised an eyebrow questioningly. Charming shook his head and continued. "I tried to shake it off like it was nothing. I didn't want to believe it because, that's my little girl. She's my little girl." Killian, confused, began to speak. "What are you -" but Charming cut him short. "Emma. You have feelings for her, don't you?"

Killian looked him straight in the eye, unblinking, and swallowed. When faced with it, he could no longer deny, would no longer deny. "Aye." he said. Charming nodded. "She doesn't admit it, but she trusts you. I knew it the moment she asked you to take Henry back to the ship so she could help us fight off those evil plant things. Trust, for Emma, is big." Killian gave a short laugh, devoid of humor. "That, I know."

Charming turned back toward Storybrooke and said "Mary Margaret sees it too, and you have her to thank for how calm I'm being. She made me promise not to punch you." Killian smirked. "Ah. Well, I'll be sure to pass along my thanks to her Majesty." He couldn't believe he was having this conversation. He couldn't be sure if Charming was actually giving him his blessing to pursue his feelings (does she even feel the same?) but he wouldn't ask. They stayed silent for a few moments, the two men looking at the sight of the town not far from them. Then, Charming said "I'm sure I don't have to tell you that if you break her heart, it will be the last thing you ever do." Killian chuckled. "That bloody woman is a pain in my arse at times, no doubt. She's stubborn, she's impatient, she's convinced she defeated me at Lake Nostos.." (Charming furrowed his brows) …"but…I would much rather reach into my own chest, pull out my own heart, and crush it with my own hand than break hers. Your daughter has bested me."

Charming nodded slowly. "A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets, right?" Killian looked at him, surprised. Charming smirked. "See you in a bit, Hook." As he turned towards the deck to head back to his cabin, Killian called after him.

"It's Killian. Killian Jones."

_**End.**_


End file.
